San LA
by megggielove
Summary: Megan is a girl who was fulfilling her dreams in San Francisco, photographing Freebord and traving the worls with the team. But she picked up making youtube videos and she began meeting youtubers from all over. After visiting LA for a wedding or two youtubers, all her new friends wanted her back. She ends up going back to LA for a couple weeks and someone develops a crush on her.


People:

Sawyer Hartman

Joey Graceffa

Tyler Murgo

Matthew Lush

Nick Laws

Tyler Oakley

Troye Sivan

*(I'm out of college and living with and the boys. My photography got down in LA and I started having Youtubers contact me for photoshoots.)*

My life consists of youtube videos and photography. And sometimes, they merge together.

*Sunday*

Hey so when are you coming to LA for your next shoot? I just loved that you did Matthew and Nick's wedding photos, Joey Graceffa messaged me one night.

I'm gonna see if anyone else wants a shoot so I'm not just down there for one shoot, I responded.

Over the next few days, I have a few others ask for photo shoots: Nick wants to do one for Matthew for his birthday in a few months and Troye wanted to do one for new "Selfies". I posted a tweet on twitter saying that I'll try to come in a week or so for two weeks. I didn't know where I was going to stay at the time but I knew it was going to be an amazing two weeks.

After posting a tweet about getting a new camera from Canon that no one has yet, Sawyer Hartman message me.

*Thursday*

Hey I see someone has the new t6i. I heard it's like Canon's version of the RED camera but smaller, he said.

Yeah it kind of is. But I haven't seen the RED camera yet. I know you have one tho and your videos still look just as amazing.

Wanna facetime and we can show our cameras to each other?

Yeah, sure.

We started talking and showing off our cameras and lenses. After awhile, he brought up my photoshoots in LA next week.

"I'm leaving next monday at 9. I should be in around 10:30. I just need to find somewhere to stay," I said.

"Hi Megan!" Joey said in the background.

"Hey Joey. Better not be getting into any trouble," I laughed.

"Well Joey and I have a guest bedroom that you can stay in," Sawyer suggested.

"Hey I never contended to that!" Joey protested.

"If she doesn't have a place to stay, she can't do her photo shoots," he explained to Joey.

"Oh yeah. Just kidding Megan. Stay as long as you want!" he responded.

"I'm only staying for two weeks. We're going to Europe a week after I get back and we're going to be there for 3 months. So I can't stay too long." I added.

We talked a little more about our plans and that Troye was flying in for Matthew's birthday, staying for a while with Tyler. Soon, we got off topic and started talking about new YouTube videos that we have planned.

"Do you want to do a collab with me on a day you're free?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that. What could we do?" I answered with a smile.

"Something that won't kill us," he laughed.

"What about the baby food challenge? I haven't done many challenges on my channel. I was just going to do a tag on my channel if that's okay with you."

"So baby food on mine and a tag on yours? Works for me. What tag were you going to do?"

"Well I was going to do the Photographer Tag that I made up. But I think we can fit short films in it as well," I went on.

Once we hung up, I went to go make dinner for the Boys. *(A/N the Boys refer to the Freebord team)*

"What does everyone want for dinner? I was going to make Hamburger Helper Mac and Cheese, that okay?" I hollered through the house.

Only Murgo, Anderson and Puig answered me so I'm just going to make it. They're boys, they will eat whatever I make them.

Once I finished making dinner, I called everyone and we all sat in a circle and just talked.

"Okay guys, you're going to have to learn to live without me for a few weeks. I'm leaving for LA in a few days.

"I'll drive you to the airport," Murgo offered.

We all continued to talk about our upcoming trip to Europe and every once in awhile, they would ask me something about my trip to LA.

*Sunday afternoon, around 4*

I got my laundry together so I could start packing. I'm someone who is always ready way too early. I didn't feel like cooking tonight so while my clothes were drying, Murgo and I went to go get Chinese food.

So Murgo and I aren't exactly dating. were just really close friends and tell each other everything. In a way we're more of brother and sister over being a couple.

We all ate and talked like normal. I packed all my equipment in one bag and clothes in another. I finished packing and got on my laptop to check Twitter and YouTube. There was a vlog from Troye that he posted. He also tweeted it to me.

*Troye's video*

Hey what's up guys. I'm Troye Sivan and I was packing to go to LA when I thought I should tell you guys. So I'm going to LA because Megan is doing a whole bunch of photoshoots with everyone and Matthew's birthday is in a couple weeks so I'm going to visit everyone and hope we all have a great time. Well I better get going, sorry for the short video today. I promise I'll have more. In the meantime, go follow Megan on Twitter and subscribe to her. *Wink* Byyyyeeee!"

I retweeted the video and said that we're all going on adventure. I had a few emails from our European friends making sure we had everything situated.

On Twitter, Joey tweeted "Oh my goodness graceonous, Megan is gonna stay with us for her photoshoots and it's going to be like a never ending sleep over!"

I replied to his tweet in a quote saying "I sure hope I get some of your yummy eggyanyas." Everyone seemed so happy on Twitter for once. There wasn't any drama or trouble. Many people were retweeting tweets from fans and they were going crazy. I was reading a few tweets I got from the few fans I have and there was one saying " megggie_love I hope you have a nice trip to LA and we get more videos. It's be almost a week since your last video!" At least someone notices that I haven't posted.

I got ready for best and said bye to everyone since they were all going to be busy with either work or still sleeping. Once I said bye, I went to bed and fell asleep pretty easily.


End file.
